dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Zangya
was a member of the Galaxy soldiers and a member of the Herā race.Daizenshuu 7 She débuted in Dragon Ball Z: The Galaxy's at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy where she and her fellow teammates invaded Earth. She perished at the hands of her own team leader using her as a diversion.Movie 12 Background She and her crew spread havoc throughout the Galaxies, until the four Kais sealed them inside King Kai's planet. Personality Zangya takes pride in her appearance and fights with elegance, though beneath her beautiful exterior, is a ruthless villain that casually enjoys the chaos and violence she and crew creates. Like the rest of her allies, she has some arrogance, but unlike them, she freezes in fear if the fighters becomes stronger than Bojack (evident when she backs away in fear, after Gohan easily kills Bujin and Bido). She's very loyal to Bojack (using the words "master" or "lord"), referring to him as the most powerful being alive and nothing can stop his universal conquest, she also explained that the universe was littered with the bones of those think otherwise. She was shocked when betrays her to intercept Gohan. In Fusion Reborn, she doesn't seem to hold any form of grudge towards him. Story Zangya and the others infiltrated the Intergalactic Tournament under Bojack's order. She fights and easily defeats Krillin (due to him being awestruck by her beauty). Yamcha and Tien enter the fray, but she and Bido beat the former, she then turned her attention to Gohan, they almost prevailed against him, until Piccolo, Trunks, and later Vegeta intervened. She and Bujin fought against Trunks, she beats him up while he was under Bujin's Psychic Threads, with Bojack appearing to finish him. She and her crew trapped Gohan in their psyichic threads, and watched as their master brutalized the young boy, thanks to Goku's assistance, Gohan attained his Super Saiyan 2 form that easily killed both Bujin and Bido, Zangya was frozen in fear of the young boy's power, she was killed by her leader when he shoots an energy blast through her to distract Gohan. Abilities Despite being the only female member, she's just as powerful as her male allies. She easily defeated Krillin, Yamcha, and was briefly shown fighting evenly with Future Trunks in his Super Saiyan form, and through her and her teams combined might, they overwhelmed a Full-Power Super Saiyan Gohan. Power and physical Prowess: * Flight * Super Speed Ki usage: * Ki Blast * Psycho Threads * Finger beam * Shoot Blaster In Other Media Video Games: * Dragon Ball Z: Super Butoden 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2 * Dragon Ball: Heroes Trivia * Zangya's name comes from zangyaku, which means cruelty or brutality, since she had no qualms watching Gohan being squeezed to death by Bojack; and that she attacks her opponents relentlessy or her admiration for strong men. * She holds the distinction of being the only female henchman to appear in a Dragon Ball Z movie. * Though not exactly stated, in the movie she seems to have the ability to transform, which could possibly make her the third of Bojack's gang to transform. However, she never had the form in the games. Reference